paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nutcracker Caper
Summary Its Christmas time in adventure bay but a ghost and only of christmas never haunts the paw patrol so it's up to the scooby doo like gang the mysteries five to track down clues and find this Christmas creep so a christmas ghost isn't only ganna visit ebe Transcript (we open on the Gang at the lookout deck the halls with bells of holly plays but with mysteries five in it Geoff and Mike help decorate the tree kelly is making costumes Linda is making decorations WW is putting the stage together while too much is covered in snow and shakes is off on to WW ryder and the rest pich in to help cali sneak candy canes off the tree) (Geoff catches her and takes it back) Geoff:Nice try cali. (puts it back she is sad and Geoff takes a candy cane from his back pocket and gives it to her) (WW and too much eat bisect) WW:Like Ww likey. Too much:Too much likey too. (Takes it with his tounge) Voice:(OS)Ho ho ho. (cuts to Jake and Everest arriving) Jake:Merry Christmas everyone. Everest:Hi Gang. Geoff:Oh hi jake and everest. Mike:We were just making the tree. Skye:Only thing left is to put the star on top. (Geoff tells everybody to take their places he trips and stuff pile on him) (Skye puts the nutcracker on top of his head) Katie:That is the most beautiful Christmas Geoff tree. (they laugh as mayor goodway arrives) Mayor Goodway:Hello everyone. WW:like hi mayor goodway. Mayor Goodway:Hello Walter William. WW:I told you you can call me ww. (they re fix it and it's better then ever) Marshall:At least it wasn't me this time. Kelly:It's pretty. Linda:It really brighten up the place. ww:Like nana and papa come in every christmas and would like say the tree is pretty and brightens up the place. Voice:(OS)But I'm closing down the place! (cuts to mayor humdinger and the kitancattasterphe crew) Mayor Goodway:Mayor humdinger what brings you here? Mayor Humdinger:Only one thing. This tower. Ryder:You can't do this this is our home. Katie:Yeah it's christmas mayor humdinger. Mayor Humdinger:Christmas. Bah Humbug. Geoff:You sir are just like ebannezer Scrooge youre a miserable old miser. Mayor humdinger:My lawyer has the papers. (gives them the papers) Geoff:What the? mike:According to this contract they're offering five thounsnd dollars. Lawyer:yes young man you must pay young ryder. Ryder:I respectfully refuse. Mayor humdinger:(as too much takes his hat)I must say this is only a matter of time. (Realizes his hat is gone too much gives it back and they lave he puts it on and water is on his head he is mad) Alex:Whada we do?! Rocky:This is horrible. Mike:yeah you guys will lose your home. Mayor goodway:you can have the play come on. (scene changer chase's badge) (they get it started kelly and linda are angels) Alex:How does this look. (Katie is an angel as well) Katie:You look cute alex. Cali:I look rediculaus! Linda:Come on cali ita only a play. (cuts to Geoff and Mike) Mike:Ok WW you got it! Geoff:Yeah you play old ebanezzer. Mike:Scrooge. ww:Like the christmas carol story one of my favorite stories. Geoff:Too much you do the ghost of Christmas past. WW:Like bah humbug the ghosts of christmas as Jacob Marly told me I will be visited this night by three spirits. (Louder)LIKE I SAID THE GHOSTS OF CHRISTMAS ARE COMING TO HAUNT ME! Geoff:(oshWheres too much? Too much:Im coming Geoff! ww:too much! (the ghost of Christmas never appers) WW:hey too much what a keen costume. Too much:I'm over here WW. WW:Like if you're there then who is he? Ghost:I am the ghost of Christmas Never. (they go through the script) WW:That's not on the script.(realizes)He he's a real ghost! Run for it! (they run off it chases thema everyone else runs off screaming) (they hide WW and too much are santa's elves they tell him about it all) WW:Like you'll have to be good in order to like get your present and then put out cookies and milk. Too much:yeah or nor present. (they put him in a sleigh) (pushes it off) WW:One more thing you're leaving town! Too much:Bye bye. (he crashes into a tree) (he comes back and then this WW says LIKE HEAD FOR THE NORTH POLE! They run off he runs into the look out they crash into snow) Geoff:Everyone ok. Kelly:Where's the ghost? Mike:He must've ducked into the lookout. Ryder:well let's duck in after him. Zuma:No way dude! WW:like we're with you zuma. (they act like chickens so does cali and rubble) Kelly:C'mom chickens were ganna scratch around for some clues. (scene changer is Skye's badge) Linda:No sighn of the ghost. Mayor goodway:(Shocked gasp)But look! Ryder:No we done lots of work on this. Jake:Whoa dude this is bad. (Chase sniffs around for clues) Chase:I found a clue. Katie:this is the same contract mayor humdinger offered ryder. Chase:Yeah but this is the clue. (a nipple pion with MH on it) WW:Maybe it's a clue. Geoff:HM mayor humdinger. Linda:I knew it that mean old Scrooge! Geoff:time to alove this mystery Gang come on. Alex:Grandpa has fruit cake and cookies ready. WW:Fruit cake and cookies?! Kelly:You just said the magic word. (scene changer Everest'd badge) (they get a sliegh out and sing jingale bells) Too much:Giddy up! (it goes crazy and he is off) (they arrive at the restrunturant) Geoff:Hello mr. Porter merry christmas. Mr. Porter:And to you too Geoff. Mike:We came to pick up the fruit cake and cookies. Mr. Porter:Here they are let me get it wrapped up. (a cacassuian female dressed up as a maid she is a blone) Henreata:I'm Henreata millworth you are from the paw patrol lookout yes? Linda:Yes ma'am. (sees Geoff) Henreata:Hello mayor humdinger is in his study as we speak.(gives him her number) Geoff:is this the information? Henreata:No it's my number call me. (Kelly is jealous) Mike:Well sneck around and listen come on Gang. Too much:Not even get a snack for foggy bottom? Geoff:Cmon. (scene changer the kitten catastrophic crew badge) (the lawyer is talking) Lawyer:According to this only the star is in it. Mayor humdinger:yes after Grover goodway cheated him out of the emerald. Lawyer:theyll still refuse. Mayor humdinger:No matter our friend will take care of them. Lawyer:But what about that teenage rock band? Mayor humdinger:That meddling mysteries five will never catch our friend and in city hall of adventure bay. (evil chuckle as they listen) Mike:Got it. WW:Like the only thing is this thing happens to us all the time. Rubble:We always knew mayor humdinger was evil but this is just too much. Too much:Yeah. Linda:we got to get that will. Jake:Don't worry dudes i got an idea. (scene changer rubbles badge and Henreatta gets the door reviling WW too much rubble and zuma dressed up as chimney swipes) WW:Chimy swieps. Mayor humdinger:chimney swipes? I didn't call any chimny swipes. Rubble:Don't worry mate we got this. WW:Blyme govner I never seen anything like this. too much:Yeah it's dirty. (WW goes look out too much they get stuff all over then rubble hides the will in his pack) (they zoom out fast) WW:Send ou check right through the mail. Too much:yeah sellonge. (they escape and we go to city hall where the will is on mayor goodways's desck) Kelly:Aren't you going to read it? Geoff:I'm trying. (Mike reads it and it says on Christmas eve your golds not far it is in the pagent star) Katie:hey I remember seeing a stage prop up in the attic. Marshall:The emerald's probolay in it come on! (scene changer Skye's badge they are in the attic) WW:like where is it katie? Katie:In that cupbord over there. WW:Great lets get it and get outta this place. (they open it and the ghost of Christmas never comes out they are all scared and run off WW and too much go outside and come through the Chimny as Santa claus and an elf) WW:like see we told Ya sant would come. Too much:And here's your present. WW:Yeah a huge golden star. Ghost:really? (WW pushe's him in too much says gocha and laughs the go to the Gang and the ghost gets out scene changer chases badge) (they show them the bag and he's gone) WW:that Christmas ghoul has gone. Ryder:but at least we got the star. (opens it and no gem) Mayor Humdinger:this time it will happen. Mayor goodway:Not again. Mayor humdinger:My friend from adventure bay here will get you out. WW:LiKe you mean you know the ghost? Mayor humdinger:(to WW)What ghost? I'm talking about my friend the adventure bay city buliding inspector. Lawyer:hes wanting to upgrade the offer. Ryder:how many days left? Mayor humdinger:Tommorow. (they leave they are sad and the show goes on then Henreata is helping Mayor goodway is happy the kittens are mad and wreck the duster and the play starts Geoff announces it and this happens it goes wrong after mayor humdinger relizes and attacks Geoff mistakIng him for the nutcracker Mike stops him everyone laughs and the pups save the kittens) Mayor humdinger:like that time they were all poofy I don't know what to say thank you. (they give a bow and mayor humdinger takes his hat off curtons close WW says will be right back) Geoff:You ruined the play mayor humdinger. Mike:You're just lucky the audience thought it was part of the act. Mayor humdinger;But I could have sworn the emraild was in the nutcracker. Linda:Maybe it is the real one we put on the tree. (the ghost heare it all) (and takes it WW and too much are scared they go after them our chase music is the Jackson fives version of Santa Claus is coming to town they are on skis and they are on a ski jump as they head for the Mountian) Ghost:I've Lost those fools.(laughs evilly too much yells off screen the ghost goes what) (they are in its way) Ghost:out of my way! (too much lands on it and crashes) (chase ends) Mike:I got the nutcracker!(emerald comes out)Look at this it's the emerald. Linda:Now to see who the ghost of Christmas never really is. (pulls mask off and our ghost is in fact) Mayor humdinger:Henreatta it was you!? Henreatta:Yes with the emerald it would be Christmas everyday.(sighs sadly a police car is there) (scene changer paw patrol badge) Geoff:So when Henreatta over head it she decided to steal it for herself. Mike:But what about the napelepion Linda? Linda:we were holding it upside down it was really HM for Henreatta Millworth. (everyone goes ooooo mayor humdinger goes ho ho ho merry Christmas everyone) Mayor goodway:Mayor humdinger what's gotten into you. Mayor humdinger:thanks to you all we have found the spirit of Christmas. (they all are happy) Mayor humdinger:I decided to keep on trying to get it and be evil but this time.(rips contract up)Ryder you can stay here as long as you like. Mike:now that's what I call the spirit of Christmas. (they sing carols while the mysteries five do it) Too much:Tooy dooy much! Trivia The events of pups save the runaway kittens are mention this is based off of the new Scooby doo mysteries episode the nutcracker scoob Category:Adam Strickland Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Story Category:Mystery Story